The Lore of the Swaggots
This legend has been past down through the swaggots for generations A once great clan which was formed into a nation,now only a handful of few but extremely capable individuals remain This legend may have been altered but it's core message remains Intoduction Long ago,in a time unknown, There were two village chiefs, skare cou and ish-o-e, Skare-cou,a being that had a mask upon him and wore large robes and could talk in ancient language known as "xx□○□△△▼". Ish-o-e, a boy with a dream to make his nation dank again and incredible resolve. Skare cou and his clan were known to be the strongest dank clan throughout the lands. While ish-o-e and his clan were the best at roasting the threat to their nation,the dangerous anonymouses. Plot Chapter 1: warring clans arc Their clans fought for 69 years to prove who's was the dankest. Their rivalry was famous amongst the world. Even alexander da dank feared their swag levels and dared not challenge them. They would go at each other for 420 days and only stop for nesquik breaks. Their dank battles ravaged the land then known as shreks swampland and continuasly destroyed dorito crops. Fearing that their battles may destroy the whole world,the ruler of those lands,spoderman sent an envoy for help from neighboring lands. One fated day, dated 11/9,the two chiefs decided to settle their differences once and for all, As skare cou looked ish-o-e in the eyes he said "dis is da last straw,u goin doun", Ish-o-e replied "i will give u a cancer boss", As they both drawed out their licorish sticks and went for the one killing blow,the envoy spoderman sent for suddenly appeared infront of them, Eh-mud swag, a legendary and fabled traveller,known for his wisdom and legendary dank levels stopped them just in time. As they both saw the "man with the gr8 ass" they inquired as to why he came to them? He replied"I carry the message of a man that will be born when the world will need him most,A time when beings known as ghouls will feast on humans and when those pesty anonymouses will be too stronk,i come to you not in fear that this world will be destroyed through your dankness but because the great prophesised one,wants you to to live in peace and join hands so that your descendants and his followers may live in peace". Skare cou replied " u don't mea----?!!!!!??". Ish-o-e following up "and his companion Ha-----!". Swag interrpted "yes my children,Ippei and Harambe,for you to know about them you must truly be chosen as his knights". Skare-cou:"We both had da dreams of dem,the beautiful child and his stronk companion,they were da most pleasent dreams but we only knew one of us was fit for them,thus we fot neck to neck". Eh-mud replied with a smile :"He has chosen you both". As they put hand on hand,a promise that they will make this nation dank again. And hence the origin of swaggots began. Category:Stories Category:Legends